


Interlaced

by Kahika



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Missing Scene, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It would have been a nice little moment if like, Lara had returned Sam's camera</i>. Before Summit Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlaced

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized bit of the summary is a thought from [beltsquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beltsquid/pseuds/beltsquid) [in a discussion of the cameras in _Tomb Raider_ 2013 vs. _Uncharted: Drake's Fortune_](http://beltsquid.tumblr.com/post/90400943393/pohutukaryl-beltsquid-pohutukaryl-on).

"Wait - Sam, before you go."

Sam turns. Lara can feel her gaze on her as she fumbles through her pockets, past the pick axe and guns and island artifacts until finally, she pulls out the battered Arri Alexa she found on the bluffs.

"It probably doesn't work any more," she says, offering it forward. Damn, even she can see the places where parts have been chipped if not broken off; she has to hold it carefully to make sure the monitor doesn't fall off at the hinge. "I don't know if the rice trick is going to work on blood - if we can even find rice on this island…"

Sam snatches the camera from her hands and examines it, poking at the buttons and testing the moving parts.

"And I think the battery's out: I was watching it when I was alone," Lara adds. She ducks her head. Sam's taken this camera all over the world and _she's_ the one who finally breaks it. "I'm sorry I killed your baby."

After a moment, the camera's SxS card, looking remarkably intact compared to the rest of the camera, is thrust into her vision. Lara looks up just in time for Sam to pull her into a fierce hug.

"It's just a camera," Sam whispers in her ear. "I can always buy another one when we get off this rock. It's what's on _here_ that I'd miss.”

Sam pulls away, still holding her hand with the memory card between them. "And it's _you_. So thank _you_ for saving this, and take care of yourself, okay?"

Lara breaks into a smile, and nods. Nodding back, Sam pockets the memory card and places the broken camera by Roth's funeral pyre, before jogging to catch up with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sam's camcorder in the game is very much not an Arri Alexa, but in the interests of having a model with an accurate recording media, I'm going with the model named in _The Beginning_. (Not that Sam's camera there is an Arri Alexa either; it's too thin...) Plus, I suspect an SxS would get through Lara's adventures better than a cassette.
> 
> ... I'm sorry. I was a film major. I have a lot of feelings about cameras, but not enough time to go trawling through photos of digital camcorders to figure out which one the game actually uses.


End file.
